Talk:Dragon Rana
Please enter HP and your BR below! XBox * 31,457 HP at BR 44 on XBOX - Merthos 10:26, 9 May 2009 (UTC) PC * 72,358 - 75,786 PC HP at BR 85 Adie123 20:08, 16 April 2009 (UTC) * 69,937 - 73,181 PC HP at BR 85. Let me offer you to combine our results.=) 20:45, October 13, 2012 (UTC) * ~70,000 HP (63,036 - 72,925) at BR 103 - Sor'Kal 19:23, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Hard * ~31 000HP @ BR18 Hard. Zephyr135 04:01, May 14, 2010 (UTC) * 28 530~30 858 @ BR1~20, * 34 711 @ BR25, * 39 045 @ BR30, * 49 433 @ BR35, * 59 026 @ BR40, * 64 499 @ BR45, * 72 594 @ BR50+ Zephyr 21:34, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- All instructions followed precisly as above but not got Rana to show itself. Possibly i havnt done some certain quest or im too high levelled (BR67) or too far in the storyline (taken 3 bases down at koeningsdorf). If anyone has some info on this (not just for me but for others future reference also) please add info...thx Adie123 I've never heard of anything like that cause a rare to stop spawning, but that doesn't mean it can't happen. I wouldn't put too much weight on the excavation point requirement - I'm not convinced that excavation points affect spawning at all, but the flies part would almost certainly be correct. Can't help you much more, as I haven't spawned this one myself yet... sometimes they just don't want to show up (Eye of Damnation - 6 hours running in and out of Mojcado Castle, Whitehorn - 4 days, Austri - 7 days and counting). Ferret37 20:51, 29 March 2009 (UTC) I got him without a excavation point, so go figure. Aside from that, there were flies and jhana, but no misericorde or dragons up every time i found a rare, so the latter likely share the spawns. Also, the fly by the map chest was a bit further up north wenn Dragon Rana spawned, but that might just be pathing around. 09:33, 30 March 2009 (UTC) I shall try again at a later time for Rana. I spent several hours in the ramparts and got sick of it lol. Busy hunting other rare monsters at the moment and adding what i can to this wiki in the process :).... Thx for feed back guys. Could thoughs people that have found Rana please add what BR level they are at and what stage of the storyline too. It may help to understand if there is some kind of trigger on/off for its spawn... btw its not a case of "i battled rana in the past and forgot" cause its still at the guild house to be completed.. just fyi. Adie123 I've met this frog first time i entered Heroic Ramparts. Andrety 19:51, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Also looking for this. Annoying thing was that the one time I did meet it, a good number of days ago, it had the random PC bug where I could not target it. Kadven 12:56, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Yeh grounded flying mobs cant be targetted for some reason :(.. And i still aint found it yet. Although ive recently taken out the Jhana Royals, so rana may show its ugly face to me soon :) Adie123 13:26, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Spent some time to make him spawn but I got him YAY~! Hope you find him soon :D! RushStriker 17:49, 16 April 2009 (GMT) Gratz :) Adie123 18:41, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Thank you :) (And now I'm having a hard time, trying to make Sledgehammer spawn xD) RushStriker 19:11, 16 April 2009 (GMT) Ah, ive not got around to doing the spawn table for that area... sorry :) Adie123 19:25, 16 April 2009 (UTC) WOOOT, i finally got Dragon Rana, and he was smiling for his photograph too lol Adie123 20:02, 16 April 2009 (UTC) lol, nice! you even got lucky enough to get a picture of him xD! (and by the way, I kicked the crap out of the Sledgehammer :D~) Good luck on you spawn tables!~ - RushStriker 20:14, 16 April 2009 (UTC) nice one and ty, ive just got last mob for Ramparts now :) Adie123 20:23, 16 April 2009 (UTC) i m also trying to hunt this rare down, but so far without any sign of it. its really annoying that i hav 2 run all the way over the shore there n found nothing rare then hav to run beck out again n again. i was wondering that the fact the jhana royal hav been defeat prior to looking for this rare has got anything 2 do with this not showing up at all stuff. :well Rana never showed up for me until i defeated the Jhana Royals and i spent many hours in ramparts while i was collecting the Spawn Data for the tables that youll find on the Locations Discussions pages. You'll also find that a few other Rares dont spwn until after the Jhana Royals are defeated also. - Adie123 17:32, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Took me about 4 runthroughs to get him. I can confirm that indeed you need the 3 flies in the first area, then the area after the gate doesn't have any monsters on the right and only 2 flies on the left. Walk against the shore and he'll jump out of the water to attack you. I was BR87 when I fought him, just before doing the bases.DarkJack 19:39, 7 May 2009 (UTC) I'm at BR 94, have done half the bases to Königsdorf, and just finished the hunt for dragon rana after days of trying. This one time I finally got him, I killed of the 2 flies near the water - maybe that did the trick? 08:57, 6 June 2009 (UTC) PC, BR22: Got him on my second try. Make sure you also got the quest from the Union of the Golden Chalice, before you search him (requires guild rank 3). Only Shellflys were in the area, when he appeared for me. Zarathustra01 20:48, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :For one-time rares (non-respawnable) the guild task doesn't matter, it'll be completed when you get it if you already killed the rare in question. Not sure about respawnables, as there aren't many of those in the XBOX tasks. Drake178 22:16, 22 June 2009 (UTC) BR 83, confirmed that 3 shellflys when entering map. I had one shellfly only in the immediate square of the treasure box with the map. Anyone getting only one fly @ the treasure chest as well? BR 100, finally found the damn frog, on my 15th run (and it was the last i was gonna make). unlike what is said, he didn't jump at me, i found him near the treasure area(already out of the water), after going back in the opposite way of the shore When the frog spawned for me he jumped out of the water - had to run the shoreline KingMagaw It is strange, but the first time I ever entered Heroic Ramparts I got Jarama and when I entered it for the second time I got Dragon Rana... That was some luck, wasn't it? wayzee can you gamer's help me... first of all i wanna say sorry because my english is not good... i meet this frog when i first go to heroic ramparts through the story line...and then i kill it...but the problem is when i meet this frog i don't have the task from union of the golden chalice... and now in the story line i just past the aqueducts so the task just show up in union of the golden chalice...but the task wont clear...and then i tried to find him again but i can't find him again....it's been 3 day's i'm searching for this frog and i still don't find him... my question is...why?????????????????is it because i kill this frog before the task appearing.... so my opinion is if you gamer's want to kill this frog, make sure that the task is appearing...if the task is not appearing and you guys already kill this frog then whatever you do this frog won't spawn again.... so pleaseeeeeee heeeeeeeelllllpppppp meeeeeee gamer's.... thanx a lot...i'm sorry if my english is not good... i should have killed that damn frog on my first visit there. he jumped out of the water and i was running away scared -.- :Guild quests will complete retroactively. As long as you killed Dragon Rana, when the task shows up, you'll get credit for it. Just wanted to confirm that it can appear even if Jhana Royals are up (ran along the water and he jumped out). At BR64, and just got the enlightened seven after reaching the seventh path. Kyaaya (talk) 17:46, August 5, 2013 (UTC)